ubelblattfandomcom-20200216-history
Köinzell
Köinzell (real name Ascheriit) is known as "The Hero of the Frontier" for slaying the leaders of the Black Wing Army and later as the "Hero Killer" for his actions against the Seven Heroes. Appearance In his original appearance as Ascheriit, he had dark hair nearly long enough to cover his eyes. He was a young man in his teens and wore a suit of armor most of the time due to his role as Blade Master. Following the betrayal of the Seven Heroes, and after devouring a fairy, Köinzell inherited several fairy-like physical traits. He resembles a young human-elf hybrid with a largely faded scar over his left eye, two long braids of pale-blonde hair as well as elvish-ears. Köinzell has been noted to be rather attractive in this appearance. He has several scars over his body from the time he was betrayed, including an "X" shaped scar across his chest. It also appears that he either ages very slowly or not at all. When the situation calls for it, under moonlight Köinzell can also grow a pair of extremely large claw-like wings. He can also transform into a human-sized fairy. In this state, which only occurred once when he was extremely stressed, he grows wing-like decorations upon his arms and legs as well as markings on his face. Fifteen years following the betrayal, Köinzell's appearance was unusually short and young; more so than his actual age when he was transformed. Furthermore, he returns to this state when he overuses his powers dangerously. Personality Although he looks young, Köinzell is approximately 35 to 40 years old. As such, he has a mature taste in women and wine. He has been noted to in fact be rather skilled when it comes to women. He has been shown to put on a child-like air when it suits him. For instance, when he was traveling around with the Seven Lances, he pretended to act like a naive child. However, he drops this facade towards those who personally know him. Köinzell often puts on a cold and ruthless appearance, but this is primary because of his self-imposed mission to kill the Seven Heroes. In reality, Köinzell is a very kind individual who will always try to assist those in need, even if it puts him in a vulnerable position. He is unwilling to hurt opponents who are innocent or righteous, but he will reluctantly fight if all other options are exhausted. Still, he is completely ruthless against who have clearly sinned, as he has never hesitated to kill any of the seven heroes, or anyone who steals or harms civilians. The only time he is shown to regret killing one of the seven heroes was with Barestar, who had a complete psychological breakdown. However, he has been shown to be capable of killing others for their own sakes and is prone to beg their forgiveness. He killed Ato's brother to save him from the implants which were consuming him and killed several half-breed girls who were being physically controlled, and in the process being consciously aware of their actions and suffering extreme pain, due to the actions of Schutemwolch. Köinzell has recently accepted Ato's desire to follow him on his quest, expressing great pride and joy in watching her grow. Their relationship resembles that of a master and an apprentice. He often remembers of his youth learning from his own masters and wonders if they had similar sentiments as they trained him. Köinzell also broods over his quest with his former comrades, instilling much hatred toward them. History When Asheriit was a baby he was dropped off at a blacksmith's door. Apparently abandoned, the blacksmith took him in. The blacksmith noticed that the baby was holding onto a piece of a rare ore called fairy stone. Story Hero of the Frontier Köinzell appeared at the edge of the Forest of Death five years before the story begins. At the time, he was thin, weak, and on the brink of death, but was saved by a border citizen. After saving Köinzell and offering him food and shelter, the citizen told him the story of the Seven Great Heroes along with other stories. It is unknown what Köinzell did during the five-year gap, but he resurfaced at the beginning of Etorouji Shiono's story, just as the Black Wing Army was picking up steam. After killing Fake Kfer's 100-Man-Troop, Koinzell is found by Kfer's troops who are killing any one who appears to be suspicious along the road. Koinzell attempts to use his youthful appearance to get by the search without having to fight. Unfortunately even the troops decide that even Koinzell does not appear to pose a threat, they decide to kill him anyway. Koinzell escapes by jumping into a river and is later found downstream by Elenje. Who with her brother Klon, spend the next 4 days nursing Koinzell back to health. Once Koinzell has recovered, he is approached by a local magistrate who has figured out Koinzell was the person being search for by Fake Kfer. The magistrate pleads with Koinzell to join them against the Black Wing Army, but he refuses as he is travelling on his own mission. This upsets the magistrate but he allows Koinzell to be on his way. After this Klon takes Koinzell to a tree blessed by the cuts of the 7 Heroes. While discussing the tree they notice that Klon's village is being attacked by Fake Xfer and his men. Koinzell tells Klon to not get involved, but Klon attacks Fake Kfer in an attempt to save Elenje from being assaulted. At the last minute Koinzell intervenes and first kills Fake Kfer's beloved horse and after a brief battle and conversation kills Fake Kfer himself. Köinzell proceeded to kill two more of the fake Lances of Betrayal who lead the Black Wing Army, Guustav, and Ascheriit (Krentel was murdered by his Wischtech chimera). This act caused the people to nickname Köinzell the "Hero of the Border". During these events, Glen's troops, the Knights of the Seven Lances, had come to the border in order to search for a hero foretold in a prophecy by the Lunar Castle. This hero was supposed to save Szaalant from the coming catastrophe. Rozen, the leader of the Knights believed Köinzell to be this hero. However, after a confrontation, Rozen discovered Köinzell's true identity and intention. Köinzell is the real Ascheriit, a Lance of Betrayal thought to have died at the hands of the Seven Heroes twenty years prior; His intentions are to enact vengeance upon the Seven Heroes. Rozen also discovers the truth of what occurred between the Seven Heroes and the four betrayers, causing Rozen to question his loyalty to the Empire. Heaven's Lance After slaying the (fake) Lances of Betrayal, Köinzell made his way south to the Heaven's Lance in hopes of smuggling himself into the Seven Heroes' territory. His plan was foiled when a young half-breed in front of his kart was captured by the warrior monks who guard the border, causing Köinzell to step in and act as her elder brother. In that moment, Köinzell called the half-breed Peepi, which has remained her name ever since (IE: her real name has yet to be revealed). Köinzell's act of heroism failed because the monks did not believe his claim that there were siblings. Seeing no other choice, Köinzell was about to draw his blade when Vid, a barbarian, stepped in and bribed the head monk, Lacheb, into letting them go. This spared them from the head monk, but some lesser monks appeared shortly after in hopes of obtaining any leftover gold coin. Köinzell swiftly slaughtered these monks and disposed of their bodies in the nearby sewers. Impressed with Köinzell's sword skills, Vid offered Köinzell and Peepi a method of smuggling past the wall. Intrigued, Köinzell and Peepi followed Vid to Altea's pub in the sewers under the city. After a brief introduction, Altea invited Köinzell into her bed chambers so that she could have her way with him. Although initially mad that Val had 'sold him out', Köinzell obliged Altea's offer. They were unfortunately interrupted by a monk raid into the sewers. When the monks attacked, Köinzell appeared and killed all but Lacheb, who managed to escape to the surface. Lacheb then declared marshall law, meaning that all traditional smuggling methods would no longer work. Wishing to help Köinzell cross the border, Altea lead the party to the last available path open to them; a hidden pathway in the sewers that she and a past lover had found. Altea had never used this path before because of the great beast that guarded the paths exit. However, Altea believed that, with Köinzell there, they would be able to slay the beast and make it to the airship before it departed. After a great battle that put a hole in the sewers ceiling, Köinzell slew the sewer beast with his black sword magic. However, the battle had alerted Lacheb of their location, and this time, the head monk had an exceptional warrior at his side, the mercenary Jegil. Wielding a black claymore equipt with a sealed fairy, Jegil managed to crush the floor below Köinzell, separating him from the party. With this, Jegil considered his job complete and departed, allowing the rest of Köinzell's party to escape. Lacheb followed Köinzell into the lowest chambers of the sewers, the Monastery's dungeon where he sent his elite personal guard to kill Köinzell. The monastery's dungeon also turned out to be where Elgunaha, a member of the fourteen lances, cast the spell that created the Heaven's lance and turned him to stone. Knowing this, Köinzell activated a trigger that destroyed Lacheb's personal guard. Köinzell then proceeded to Elgunaha's final resting place, the present prayer chamber of the High Priest of the Warrior Monks. Köinzell entered the chamber and, ignoring the high priest's presence, had a friendly conversation with his long deceased friend before destroying both the Heaven's Lance and the Warriors Monastery by undoing the spell. 'Abilities' *The Black Wing *The Four Black Swords *Fairy Ascension *claws black *Former Blatt Meister *Unknown Profession as Blacksmith Category:Characters Category:Lance of Betrayal Category:Half-breed Category:Male Category:Ludift style